Addicted
by scintillating stars
Summary: -"It's like I can't breathe, it's like I can't see anything. Nothing but you, I'm addicted to you."- One heartbroken sweetheart   one hopeful romantic   and one uncaring psycho. For Jyanea Fae. AU. HIATUS.
1. trailer

_for jyanea fae. thanks for requesting this. (:_

**[disclaimed]**

*camXkristen, formspring, Italy, Draco Malfoy, Jonas Brothers, alcohol, frogs, rainbows, and nancy drew series.

**-addicted-**

**journals…**

**[not to be confused with diaries]**

**every girl has kept one at some point during their life.**

**[even some guys have]**

**they contain one's most private thoughts.**

**[in other words, all of their secrets]**

**thoughts that they would probably never share with anyone.**

**[even their bestest best friends]**

**these journals tell stories, ones god carefully weaved into someone's life.**

**[that doesn't mean they necessarily have happy endings though]**

**stories that you would never understand unless you read these journals.**

**[so why don't you go read some of them?]**

**~:~:~**

**one heartbroken sweetheart**

**one hopeful romantic**

**one uncaring psycho**

**all their friends**

_Well, I'm back from vacation, everyone, and finally decided to finish this and post it! Hope you guys enjoyed this trailer. I'm in love with the plot of this story. (: Thanks for the inspiration, Jay. (: I don't think this trailer was so good, but hey, I'm a little rusty. (: So review and you'll get a Twix bar! [I'm eating one right now.] And Jyanea, I know you requested a oneshot, but somehow this changed into a short multi-chapter story. I hope you don't mind and I promise it'll include everything you requested. (: _


	2. its like youre a drug

**-it's like you're a drug-**

_[it's like you're a drug, it's like you're a demon i can't face down. it's like i'm stuck, it's like i'm running from you all the time.]_

October 9, 2010 8:38 AM

boredom is an asshole. do i even need to describe to you how bored i am? i'm writing in a fucking journal, for god's sake. yeah, i could always call up one of the guys to hang out, but they're all way too absorbed in their friggin' issues. yes, "journal", or whoever the hell i'm writing too, i am bitter and depressed. deal with it. why, you ask? because kristen is looking more and more sad every day. and i can't stand that. why the hell is josh not treating her right? he doesn't deserve her. all the guys know that he treats her like shit, but we can't do anything, because "bros before hoes", right? screw that. someday, i'm going to save kristen from that dumbass. i swear it on my life. i'm going to go play some call of duty now. later.

_[i know i let you have all the power, it's like the only company i seek is misery all around. it's like you're a leech, sucking the life from me.]_

October 9, 2010 1:52 PM

the weather is clear, there aren't any clouds, it's a saturday, blah-blah-blah. all of that crap is useless to put in a journal. a diary, maybe. but not a journal. why am i writing in this journal? because a) my therapist said i should and b) i really need to tell someone about josh. and since i can't _really_ do that (because he would bury me alive then murder everyone i love) i have to fall back on my second choice. writing it all down. and hoping that someday someone will read it, and will avenge me. not that i think that will really happen. but yeah. so why, you may ask (even though you're a book of paper and can't talk) do i want someone to avenge josh for me? because everything is his fault. my family is a mess. my social life is a mess. i am a mess. and it's all his fault. i'll explain in a bit. my mom's calling me for another "family meeting". screw life.

_[it's like i can't breathe, without you inside of me. and i know i let you have all the power, and i realize i'm never gonna quit you over time.]_

and… there's an update! :O yes, i know it's surprising. but i'm back on fanfiction! well, i still won't be on as much as i was over summer, but i'll post updates here and there. and of course some oneshots. (: hopefully there are still people reading my writing, so yeah. if you're looking forward to updates of my other stories, review this one! it'll encourage me into writing more. really. (: okay well i have a flight back home to catch now. bye guys! :D


End file.
